marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Grom (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Eyung's Champion of Champions, Champion of Champions, Champions of the Eternals, Overmind, Mightiest Eternal, O.M. | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = ; Unknown to the general public of Earth | Affiliation = Eternals of Eyung; Formerly Helmut Zemo's , (possessed by Chorus), Leader on Earth-712 of the Squadron Supreme and U.S. Government (pawn of Null the Living Darkness), Eyungian Empire | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth; Formerly LabWorld; Millwood, New Hampshire; Stephen Strange's Mansion, New York City; Earth-712; Microverse; Eyung, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = 10'0" | Weight = 750 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Great height and muscle mass | CharRef = | Citizenship = Eyungian Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be-conqueror; former adventurer, gladiator, warrior, teacher, conqueror, vagrant | Education = | Origin = Eternal of Eyung merger of his species | PlaceOfBirth = Eyung, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Fantastic Four #113 | Quotation = "From beyond the stars shall come the Over-Mind-- And he shall crush the Universe!" | Speaker = Prophecy from the Lord of the Eternals | QuoteSource = Fantastic Four Vol 1 115 | HistoryText = Origins Grom was born an Eternal of the planet Eyung. Eons ago, the Eternals learned to control aging and eliminate natural death, and were left endless life to wage endless war, sanctioned by the government to prevent overpopulation. A fierce warrior, Grom claimed to have conquered a hundred world, won a thousand fights, and massacred entire species. The Games The Eternals later held gladiatorial spectacles called The Games, enemies to conquer becoming rare. Grom was tested and earned in combat the title of "Champion of Champions". War on Gigantus Soon after Grom's coronation, the Eternals destroyed another inhabited planet, and became aware of its neighboring Gigantus, the pacific and life-lovers Gigantians who had remained hidden in fear, and sought to invade it. Immediately they launched an attack upon the world. Because Gigantus was a massive world (several hundred times bigger) with an as well massive population, the war became very costly and difficult for the Eternals to sustain, with the Gigantians growing adepts to warfare. Finally it was decided to simply obliterate the planet. The Eternals showered Gigantus with immensely powerful Reaction Bombs (nuclear warheads), causing a chain reaction eventually resulting in the destruction of the planet. A huge armada of Gigantians escaped the world's destruction and attacked Eyung in retaliation, using similar bombs. Underestimating the Gigantians' attack and unprepared, the Eternals defenses fell. Over-Mind The Eyungian Lord realized that their race faced total extinction. He summoned the Scientists Royal to use the Final Project, a discovery useless until then: As the surviving population of Eyung marched into huge "synthesizing chambers" scattered across the planet, their brain-power was harnessed and transferred into the Champion Grom, for his to become the Over-Mind, and avenge his people by crushing the universe. When the process was complete, and only the Lord and the scientists who conducted the process were left alive, the capsule containing Grom was launched into space to incubate his people's collective consciousness until the being assimilated. Protective spore around the capsule hid him until his awakening. Eons later, Grom emerged as the Over-Mind, possessing the collective psionic power of a billion brains and carrying in his memory the command to subdue the universe. He transformed the spore into a spacecraft and fled to the nearest inhabitable planet: Earth. The Gigantians created a being similar to the Over-Mind, in order to destroy as soon as he would awoke. This being was accidentally killed by the Stranger who vowed to fulfill his role. Earth The Over-Mind came to New York and took control of New York City Mayor John Lindsay, making him arrest the Fantastic Four, seeing them as his most likely opponents, intending them to take control of the President and all his generals, then every ruler on Earth. Crossing them in the streets, he opposed them to test their powers. Once he had evaluated they didn't represented any danger, he erased the encounter from their memories, and departed. Finally learning about the Over-Mind and his origins by Uatu the Watcher, Reed Richards departed from the FF to fight the Over-Mind, was captured by him and subjected to his mental control. In parallel, the New Yorkers tainted by the Over-Mind's growing power were sacking their own city. The Fantastic Four, assisted by Doctor Doom, battled him but were unable to defeat the Over-Mind, until the arrival of the Stranger, posing as the embodiment of the collective psionic power of all the surviving Gigantians ("a billion billion brains-- and more!"). The Stranger's psionic abilities proved to be more powerful than those of the Over-Mind and he shrunk the Over-Mind to microscopic stature and exiled him to "a dead and lifeless universe within mote of dust", into a Microverse. Microverse There, the Over-Mind was driven mad by loneliness until the demonic creature called Null the Living Darkness located him and decided to use him as a pawn in his scheme of conquest. However, when he restored the Eternals to his original power and stature, Null accidentally transported the Over-Mind to an alternative Earth other than the one upon which he had met his defeat. He decided to settle his plan on this reality however Earth-712 & the Squadron Supreme The Over-Mind presented to President Kyle Richmond as the sole survivor of his races and was welcomed in open arms. Null seemingly slew Richmond, who was in fact was transported by the Chorus (a merged consciousness of telepaths) to Earth-616 and replaced by a bio-construct. Soon afterwards, the F.B.I. and the C.I.A. starting arresting countless people. Trying to confront "Richmond" and the Over-Mind, the Squadron Supreme summoned them at their orbiting "Rocket Central" headquarters. There, "Richmond" revealed the truth about the Over-Mind's origins and doings. Over-Mind then defeated the whole Squadron, and "absorbed" it to conquer the world, safe for Hyperion who was able to escape and ask reinforcements in the persons of the Defenders, sent by Chorus. Within six months, the entire planet was under the Over-Mind, who then started the building a fleet of nuclear missiles and spacecrafts on the Moon in order to fulfill the prophecy. The Defenders, along with the Chorus, attacked the Squadron on the Moon, easily dispatching them. As August Masters killed "Richmond", the Over-Mind stopped the fight, seemingly lost, while Null revealed himself. While draining the Over-Mind, Null was opposed by the Chorus uniting the spirits of the Defenders. At the battle's end, the Over-Mind's Eternal consciousness was suppressed and the six telepaths, lacking physical bodies, took refuge inside him. Defenders Now possessing a benevolent mind and a small fraction of his former mental might, the Over-Mind controlled by the Chorus returned with the Defenders to their world, joining their ranks for some months, assisting Doctor Strange in his thoughts, attending Nighthawk's funeral in the form of Mindy Williams. Consecutively to this funeral, the Chorus decided to give peace to each of its members. As Phillip le Guin, he was rejected by his family and friends. As Ursula Richards, she burst against her life and the ghetto she was originated, starting to tear it apart until she nearly killed some of its inhabitants inadvertently. All of them had eventually their pasts laid to rest, and learned that they could be of great help for the future, if they were to remain surrounded by love and friendship, from the Defenders who officially accepted Over-Mind among them. He helped locate Daimon Hellstrom and tried battling the Miracle Man but was taken down easily. Exhausted, he linked his mind to Hellcat and together were able to counter the Miracle Man. He later tried to convince Beast to remain on the team. Growing himself uncomfortable in the team, he left after having blanked out their memories of his presence among them. Solo adventures He eventually spent some time trying to help the people of Millwood, New Hampshire, a little town full where its citizens were suffering from radiation and chemical poisoning by granting them an illusion of health and motivating them to keep a positive attitude, teaching them that they could do anything if they tried. Over-Mind's illusion had a positive effect on the healing abilities of Millwod 800 inhabitants. When hazmat-suited government operatives entered the town, they were explained the situation and offered Over-Mind to treat them. Over-Mind initially refused, given the slim chance for them to cure, and intended to return the scientists without memories of their encounter. He was changed his mind by a child who recall him of his own advice. Freeing the town from his illusion, Over-Mind left, witnessing the medics and ambulances rushing in the city to save as much people as possible. While the medics were optimistic, Over-Mind was deeply troubled by his failure, and eventually became a vagrant in New York City. Resurfacing and facing the Stranger Years later, the Squadron Supreme returning to Earth-616, the consciousness of the Over-Mind perceived it and though to consume the psyches of the six telepaths in the process. The Chorus was simply engulfed by the billion Eternal brains, absorbed among them. He found back his spacecraft and took control of the Squadron Supreme. Using Shape and Haywire to battle Quasar and cover his departure, he left Earth with most of the Squadron aboard. Bringing them to the Stranger's Laboratory World, he turned the Stranger's captives in his own army, while Quasar, Hyperion and Makkari attempted to find back the Squadron. Using the Squadron as a leverage, threatening to kill them, he forced Quasar to bring the Stranger to him, setting a trap on his return. While Hyperion, Quasar and Whizzer were overwhelmed by the Over-Mind's army, himself faced the Stranger, until this one revealed that he wasn't the Gigantian uni-mind but had encountered it and carried his legacy. Watchers seeking to discuss with the Stranger started to assemble over the battle, triggering the Over-Mind's paranoia, allowing his opponent to defeat him, as his powers turned inwards and drove him into coma. The Stranger incarcerated him as an experiment subject. He eventually escaped and returned to Earth, where he kept a low profile. Invited to a reunion of Fantastic Four enemies where the Puppet Master tried to band them together but rejected the proposal as all invited villains did. Unaware to him, his DNA had been gathered (like the rest of them), allowing Puppet Master to control him. For a time, the Over-Mind was under the mental domination of the Purple Man, who used him to monitor the population of New York. More recently, he was briefly forced to work with Baron Zemo. The Over-Mind of Earth-712 resided for centuries, aware of his counterpart's attempt to take over his universe, until he one day befriended the Squadron's arch-enemy the Scarlet Centurion. When he was brought back to the 20th century to combat the Nth Man, he ultimately perished from the mental backlash caused by his attack on the cosmic threat. | Powers = Grom was the "ultimate physical specimen" of his species: *'Superhuman Strength:' Over-Mind's body is far superior to that of a human being, granting him superhuman strength sufficient to lift at least 10 tons. However, Over-Mind can use his psionic powers to temporarily increase his physical strength by a factor of 7, enough to lift at least 70 tons, up to the class 75. *'Superhuman Speed' *'Metahuman Stamina:' He has greater endurance than humans and recover 5 times faster. *''Metahuman Durability: Over-Mind's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He was able to withstand with no effects the combined blows of Hulk and Hyperion. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes' *Regenerative Healing Factor:'' His accelerated metabolism enables him to repair damaged bodily tissues approximately 5 times faster than a human is capable of. *'Immortality:' Over-Mind is virtually immortal: He was immune to the effects of aging and diseases. As the merger of a billion Eternal brains, Over-Mind possessed the following powers: *'Psionics' **''Telepathy:'' Over-Mind was able to scan others' mind. **''Telepathic Control:'' Over-Mind proved himself to be able to mentally control others with great ease. This mind control suffers from a few limitations. The people controlled by the Over-Mind rarely realized it, feeling themselves in control. **''Precognition:'' He also appeared to possess a certain degree of precognitive abilities. **''Telekinesis:'' Over-Mind also possessed a limited telekinetic ability in which he can use to levitate objects within 50 feet of him. The weight of these objects must not exceed the weight he can lift physically (without psionic augmentation). ***'Psychokinetics Blasts:' He could also project his telekinesis in the form of blasts of concussive force. These blasts are equal to approximately 20 pounds of TNT at a range of 15 feet, and can severely deform a steel plate 1-inch thick or kill a human at a maximum range of 10 feet. **''Psionic Energy Channeling:'' He could also channel his telekinetic energy to temporarily increase his own physical strength, though he can only do this for a brief period of time, and that incapacitate him to use other abilities at the same time. It is unknown how long he can maintain this psionic powers before fatigue took over. Flight: Over-Mind have proved himself able to fly or levitate on some occasions, and to be unable on others. Grom stated he could be able to overpower one or two Watchers, perhaps even three. Formerly While possessed by the Chorus, Over-Mind's powers were kind of shifted: *'Psionics:' Over-Mind possesses the combined psionic powers of six moderately powerful human telepaths. As a result, he possessed many abilities: **''Telepathy:'' He was able to read the thoughts of others, project his thoughts into the minds of others, and communicate telepathically with others across an undetermined radius. ***'Illusions:' He could project three-dimensional opaque illusions, within his field of view and providing it is a single image, for an unknown time and number of people affected. *'Gestalt Personality:' As a group intelligence made up of six once-separated consciousnesses, the Over-Mind had a gestalt personality greater than the sum of its parts. Through concentration, he could allow one of his six component personalities to temporary manifest itself as dominant. When doing so, he usually created an illusion of the physical image of the manifest group member. | Abilities = Over-Mind is an exceptional combatant, having mastered all of the hand to hand combat styles of his race. His extended lifespan, coupled with his psionics, have made him an excellent strategist and tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Magic Susceptibility * Mind Control Limitations: His mind control power suffer from limitations towards superior intellects and powers, and towards any race. or world Eternals. His mind control proved ineffective on Quasar and on Eternals Hyperion and Makkari. This immunity didn't protected from Quasar from mind scanning. * Mentally Unstable: He has suffered of mental breakdowns at two occasions, rendering him vulnerable. | Equipment = * An armor and helmet. * The Tablet of The Eternals, which instructed him on the modus operandi to avenge the Eternals. | Transportation = A spacecraft. | Weapons = | Notes = Uatu the Watcher's trial by his peers was attributed, among other reasons, to his intervention towards Reed Richards to inform him of the Over-Mind's threat. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Stranger Experiment Category:Illusionists Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Eternals of Eyung Category:Uni-Minds & Over-Minds Category:Strategists Category:Virtual Immortals